


First Meeting - Greg and Kathleen

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Family, Past and Present [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: I think it can be read as a standalone too. How Kathleen and Greg first met.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Family, Past and Present [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	First Meeting - Greg and Kathleen

**Author's Note:**

> Writing fanfic is my current therapy... Thanks to everyone who left kudos on the other parts of this series :) 
> 
> To those who are not familiar with this series, below are some words/translations from Japanese.
> 
> Chichi-ue: how royals call their father. 
> 
> Ojou-sama: my mistress /your highness when calling a princess / calling ladies from a rich family.

"HANASHITE!" a child screamed.  
Translation: LET GO! 

Greg froze midway knocking on a door. The child sounded distressed. He looked towards the sound of heavy footsteps and a screaming child. A man with blood trailing down his forehead was giving chase to someone in a hoodie carrying a screaming squirming child while yelling at her in a foreign language. 

Greg decided to step in. He ran off from the house he was supposed to interview the occupants in and stopped in front of the hooded person with his warrant card on display in his hand. "Stop! Police!" 

The hooded person tried to stop but ended up falling down when Greg sidestepped and tripped the person. He managed to catch the little girl in time before tripping the kidnapper. 

"Ojou-sama!" The man who was chasing them yelled as he fell down to his knees, panting heavily. The little girl freed herself from Greg's arms and jumped down to the pavement. She ran towards the man and they hugged tightly.

At the edge of his eyesight, he saw the hooded person trying to get up and run. Greg quickly pinned the person down. "Well whadaya know, Carol Callagharn. The Met had been looking for ya!" Greg took out his hand cuffs and cuffed the pedophile wanted for multiple cases of kidnapping and sexually abusing girls under the age of 13.

"Constable Perkins! Get your partner and ship this to the Yard!" 

"Yes, Sir! Dorean, let's go!"

Greg was relieved of a writhing criminal. He walked towards the bleeding man seated on the pavement and the little girl who is now trying to wipe blood off from the man's forehead with her handkerchief. Greg kneeled down beside them. "Let's take you to the hospital, 'kay. You'll need stitches for this." 

"Thank you, sir. No. Boss coming." said the man.

"Okay, we'll still need to get a statement from you about the attempted kidnapping. I am Detective Inspector Lestrade. What is your name?" 

"Okumiya."

"Alright. What about you, little miss?" 

The little girl remained silent and stared at him. Just then, a black limousine screeched to a halt. Two men came out and ran towards them. One of them scooped the little one up into his arms while the other had a first aid kit with him, patching up Okumiya. 

Greg couldn't seem to see their faces. It's as if shadows were hiding their appearances. Could be the legendary immortals he had heard of sometimes from his père. Meh, what are the odds those stories were actually true.

The two men agreed to let Okumiya go down to the Yard to give his statement while accompanied by a translator the next day at 9am. Name cards were exchanged with a Major A. Clocksworth. And off the four of them go into the limo. 

\---

*Japanese Language.*

"Chichi-ue." said the little girl as she looked up to her father whose lap she was on. Her silver eyes glowed gently. 

"Yes?" her father answered while patting her head. 

"He is Khonsu's husband." the little blond haired girl mumbled softly. Her silver eyes then gradually turned back to blue - grey colour. She closed her eyes and slept through the drive back to Avalon.

*Ends Japanese Language*

"Arthur, what did she say?" Hugh asked. 

Arthur kissed his daughter's forehead and answered, "DI Lestrade is our boy's future husband."

Hugh arked his eyebrow. "Mycroft would rather walk on hot coal than to engage with anyone romantically." 

"We'll see, my dear. You and I didn't really get it going until later didn't we?" Arthur grinned.

Hugh huffed. "We'll see." 

\---

"What are you looking at, My?" 

Mycroft showed him the photo on his tablet. "Apparently that was the day Kathleen told my godfathers we will form a long lasting romantic relationship." said the ginger in an amused tone. "It's also the first photo of you that she put up amongst the other family photos. 

Greg saw the photo of him cuffing the pedophile." Well, what can I say. She has good intuition? " Greg smiled and kissed his precious man deeply. They sent each other's mind and body to pleasureland and back several times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to a photo mentioned in Part 1 Chapter 4 :)


End file.
